A Trip to Roswell
by LoveInLlanview
Summary: Mulder and Scully have a new exciting case. Will this case lead them to their son, William?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One-**

 **This chapter was written by Melissa and AngelsInstead-**

 **Agent Mulder, Scully, please come on in and shut the door," Skinner instructed in a hushed but frantic tone of voice.**

 **"Sure, what's going on sir?" Scully asked as she quickly shut the door.**

 **"I need you and agent Mulder to pack your bags, I need you down in Roswell New Mexico as soon as possible.**

 **"Roswell? What's going on in Roswell this time?" Mulder asked as his curiosity was piqued.**

 **"There have been several mysterious incidents happening when the lightening storms hit that town. A month ago there was a lightening storm and five young teenagers went missing.**

 **"So it's a missing person's case?" Scully asked.**

 **"I wish it was that simple, but they aren't missing, not anymore. Two weeks ago there was another lightening storm and the teenagers returned to town, only they were no longer teenagers. They had aged quite dramatically."**

 **"How dramatically?" Mulder asked.**

 **"Fifty years."**

 **"That's not possible," Scully whispered.**

 **"I know, but yet it happened. Their** DNA **was tested, there's no doubt they are still the same people that went missing, but their not the same. I need you two to go out there and investigate what happened to them and why."**

 **"We'll be on the next** flight **out," Mulder promised.**

 **"Thank you, keep me in the loop," Skinner stated as he showed the agents out the door.**

 **"I hope you know what you are doing?" The cigarette** smoking **man said as he entered the room from the back door in Skinner's office.**

 **"We need answers," Skinner stated defensively.**

 **"Yes, but at what cost?" the man asked as he put out his cigarette and left the office.**

 **Mulder and Scully took the next flight out to Roswell, New Mexico. They arrived at scientific headquarters where tests were being done on the teenagers who had aged 50 years. Scully had a hard time believing that such a thing could be true, until she was shown all the DNA evidence.**

 **"How could a lightening storm cause such an effect on these teenagers?" Scully questioned as she pondered the strange mystery.**

 **Mulder spoke to the teens who were no longer teens. Each of them appeared to be about 65-67 years of age. "Could you take us to the place where the lightening storm occurred?" he asked.**

 **"Sure. It's a place where all the teens hang out. We go there to make out... smoke pot or whatever," said Brittney, one of the former teenagers.**

 **Brittney, Teagon, Xander, AJ, and Erica rode with Scully and Mulder to the location where they had been transformed to be about 50 years older. When they arrived, they exited the vehicle. Scully and Mulder were lead to the place where the lightening storm had stuck. The grass in the area was slightly burned. The area was serene, but to their great shock, they weren't alone in the wooded area were local teens often went to party and have sex. There in the smoldering grass were two naked infants.**

 **"What the hell?" Mulder said as he went to pick up the little girl. She appeared to be about six months old.**

 **There on the ground beside the male infant were two sets of clothes. The babies appeared to have crawled right out of the clothing. "You don't suppose these babies were actual teens who were transformed into infants?" Scully pondered as she picked up the male baby.**

 **What she saw when she looked into his little face made her gasp. Tears instantly filled her eyes. "William?" she said as she looked upon the face of her son. She'd never forget that face. He was the exact age that he was when she had last seen him - when she had been forced to give him up to save his life.**

 **"Ohhh my God, Mulder. This is William, our son," Scully said as she hugged the baby close.**

 **"Scully, how can you be sure?" Mulder asked as he looked longingly at the little boy. Their son should be 15 years old - not six months!**

 **"We'll do DNA tests. That's how we'll be sure," Scully said.**

 **Mulder turned to the teens who were now in their 60's. "Do any of you know a William?" he asked.**

 **"We know a William Van De Kamp,' Erica spoke up. "He's 15... and he's** dating **a girl by the name of Adelina Hayes."**

 **"Van De Kamp," Scully uttered. "They were the ones who adopted William all those years ago... then they just dropped off the face of the earth... and we haven't been able to locate them."**

 **"Perhaps they have been hiding out here in Rosewell, NM," said Mulder.**

 **"Why did the lightening storm turn them into infants and us into old timers?" AJ wondered.**

 **"We can't be sure. We have to take these babies back to the lab and run more tests,' Scully replied.**

 **She held the child that she was certain was her son as Mulder carried the baby girl to the car. Both were in a daze. It couldn't really be William, could it? They had always dreamed they'd find their son... but never like this! They had never given up their dream of finding him. Scully looked down into his little eyes and she was certain. This was William!**

 **"I am so sorry, William. Mommy's sorry. I never wanted to give you up," she said sadly. "But I had to protect you..."**

 **"Scully, what if he's not our son?" Mulder said as he saw the tears rushing down her face. "If he's not... you're setting yourself up for a hell of a lot of heartache."**

 **Mulder was driving the car while Erica held the baby girl. Scully sat in the passenger's seat, holding the infant she thought was William. It was a tight squeeze, as there were now 9 passengers in the car.**

 **"I already have a hell of a lot of heartache," she said as she hugged the baby close. "This could be our second chance, Mulder... to make things right with our son. Maybe this time, we won't have to say goodbye."**


	2. Chapter 2

Mulder and Scully arrived at scientific headquarters with the two infants and the other passengers. Scully was eager to get the DNA testing done on the male infant. When Scully talked to the scientists about the infants, everyone was even more baffled. "We need a DNA test done on the male baby right away," Scully insisted. "There... well, there is a chance that this boy might be my son."

Her gaze turned onto Mulder. "!5 years ago, Mulder and I had a son named William. I- I had no other choice but to give him up for adoption... for his own protection. And this baby..." said Scully as she looked at the baby boy in her arms. "...he looks EXACTLY like our son William."

Xoxooxo

Skinner and the Cigarette-Smoking man had arrived in Roswell, New Mexico on a private plane. As they stepped off the plane, Skinner had received word on Scully and Mulder's latest discovery. "So they think the baby is their child?" the Cigarette-Smoking man questioned.

"They believe that the child is William and he's been transformed back into infancy just as the lightening storm turned the teenagers into aged adults," Skinner replied.

"What they don't know is going to be quite shocking when the DNA test comes back," the Cigarette-Smoking man said ominously.

"What do you know that you aren't telling me?" Skinner demanded.

"Mulder is a fool if he thinks he fathered William."

"Just exactly what is it you're implying? I deserve to know," Skinner prompted.

"Fox Mulder did not father Scully's child. I did. I am William's father."

Skinner stared at the Smoking- Man with a startled expression. "You're completely insane!" he said.

"Perhaps I am, but you will continue to do every little thing I tell you to do, IF you value your life," said the Cigarette-Smoking man as he lit up another cigarette and pressed it between his lips.

"I hope that Mulder kills you," Skinner said under his breath.

"What was that?" the man said as he flicked his ashes onto Skinner's black glossy shoe.

"Nothing. Let's get to the DNA lab."

"There's somewhere else we need to go first."

Xoxoooxo

Scully swabbed hers and Mulder's cheeks and placed each specimen into a sealed vial. She also carefully withdrew one strand of the male baby's hair and placed it into another vial so it could be sent to the DNA lab. "I want a rush delivery on those DNA results," Scully insisted as she handed the vials off to the scientists.

After she had sent the hair and swab samples to the lab, she picked up the adorable baby boy and cuddled him. The female infant was crying inconsolably. "We need to feed and diaper these babies," Scully said to Mulder. "We'll take them back to our hotel and take care of them."

Mulder nodded. "Where's the nearest supermarket and hotel?" Mulder asked the scientists. "We need a location that sells baby supplies."

Mulder held the extremely hungry infant girl who continued to fuss as they were told the location of the nearest hotel as well as a store which sold baby supplies. "Let's go, Scully," said Mulder as he took her arm and lead her outside to the car.

Once they arrived at the supermarket, Scully filled the cart with baby items, including bottles, diapers, formula, blankets and everything else the infants could possibly need. "Ohhh no!" Mulder said when the infant girl peed through her blanket and all over his suit jacket.

"I knew that was bound to happen," Scully said with a smirk.

"Don't laugh. The boy could pee on you next."

"He probably will. Let's hurry out of the store before it happens."

They paid for their items and left the store with the infants. "What will we call them?" Mulder asked as he cared for the infants and Scully drove toward their hotel.

"Well, since we don''t know for sure, let's just call them Baby A and Baby B."

"How about Jack and Jill?" Mulder suggested.

"Alright, that works for now,' Scully replied. "Don't look now, but I think Jack just pooped on your seat."

"Damn!" Mulder said as he reached for a box of tissues and tried to clean it up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 _Written by AngelsInstead_

Once they arrived at their hotel room, Scully and Mulder were able to care for the infants. They diapered them and gave them both a warm bottle of formula. The baby girl and boy were finally content as they were cuddled in warm blankets and placed in a portable crib supplied by the hotel. The girl infant fell asleep quickly, sucking her tiny thumb, but the little boy gazed up at Scully and Mulder with his luminous blue eyes. It was as if he was watching them and taking in their every move.

"Mulder, I need to talk to you," Scully said quietly as she lead him away from the crib. "We both know that William wasn't an ordinary baby. He was special. He had powers; that's why they wanted to take him from us."

"Yes, I know, Scully. What are you getting at?" he asked.

"What if William caused that lightening storm... what if he somehow transformed himself into a baby, so that we'd recognize him? What if he somehow knew we'd be sent to Roswell to investigate the strange happenings here? Maybe he wanted us to find him," Scully said.

"I guess that's possible, but we don't even know if he's William. Not until the DNA test comes back."

"A mother knows," Scully said. "I know my son. That child over there, lying in the crib; that's our son, Mulder."

"Alright, I trust your intuition, but in the meantime, don't you think we should contact Mr. and Mrs. VanDeKamp? They must be worried about him. He's a teenager and he's been missing for hours."

"I know we should... but I am afraid."

"Afraid of what, Scully?"

"Of losing William again. I've missed him with every ounce of my soul. I just want to be with my son again."

Mulder drew her into his arms, attempting to comfort her. "I know you do. I've missed him, too, but he has other parents who love him... not to mention the baby girl's parents. They also to need to be contacted."

"Can't we wait to do it in the morning?" Scully asked. "I just want to spend more time with him. By then the DNA tests should be back from the lab. Then we'll know for 100 percent certain that he is in fact our son."

"Alright, Scully. We'll get some rest, then in the morning, we'll sort all this out," Mulder said as he gently kissed the top of her head.

She hugged him tightly, feeling safe and secure in his arms. Then she turned back toward the crib, noticing that the male infant was watching them, his little eyes seeming to look deeply into their hearts and souls.

Scully approached the crib and tenderly caressed the baby's cheek, softly crooning to him. She began to sing a song to him, one she had often sang to little William to help him fall asleep at night. "Jeremiah was a bullfrog. He was a good friend of mine..." she sang as Mulder looked on with a smile. She looked so beautiful in that moment, his heart ached. If only this child WERE there son and they were allowed a second chance with him.

Xoxxoo

Mr. and Mrs. VanDeKamp had been waiting for hours for their son. When Jaxon didn't return from his date with his girlfriend Adelina Hayes, they had called around, looking for their son. Jaxon had just recently learned that he was adopted and his original name had been William. When he heard the news, he insisted everyone refer to him as William. All he wanted was to learn where his biological parents were and why they'd put him up for adoption. He had always felt as if a huge piece of himself had been missing.

Every since he was a toddler, he hadn't been like other kids. He could see and hear things the other kids could not. He never told his parents, because he thought they wouldn't understand. The only one who knew Jaxon was different was his girlfriend Adelina. She accepted him exactly as he was and without any judgement. When he realized he had the power of telekinesis and to shape-shift, he showed Adelina his unique skills. It wasn't until recently that he learned how to harness the power of weather. He could summon lightning, thunder, and other forms of weather phenomena. He had an IQ which was much higher than that of his peers and after a thorough search, he had hacked into the records of the adoption agency, learning the names of his biological parents. He concocted a scheme which would bring them to Roswell, so that the three of them could be reunited.

"Jack's been gone for over 24 hours now," said Mrs. VanDeKamp. "Where could he be?"

"I have a terrible feeling about this... as if he... or _we_ are in danger," said Mr. VanDeKamp.

Xoxxxoo

A man with a lit cigarette stood outside the VanDeKamp farmhouse. He had just forced Walter Skinner to pour gasoline all over the wrap around porch. Carelessly, the Cigarette-smoking man threw his cigarette onto the porch, causing an intense fire. A cruel smile came to his lips as he watched the VanDeKamp's farmhouse swiftly going up into flames.

"You're a sick bastard," Skinner said.

"It's time that William come into his heritage; the VanDeKamp's were only in the way."

"What do you want with the boy?" Skinner demanded as the fire continued to burn out of control. He cringed as he feared the VanDeKamp's would not escape the fierce, deadly blaze.

"You'll find out soon enough. I need him... and you're the ticket so that I can retrieve him. Mulder and Scully trust you. They'll hand William over to you, if they think his life is in danger."

"I'd rather die than do any more of your dirty work," Skinner spat.

"That can be arranged," came an ominous threat.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Written by AngelsInstead_**

Scully awakened in Mulder's arms. She stretched as he settled his lips onto hers. "Good morning, Scully. How did you sleep?"

"Not too well. The babies were up half the night," she said with a little smile. "You didn't have any trouble sleeping though, I noticed."

"I was exhausted," he said. "Forgive me?"

"I enjoyed spending time with... well, with the baby we think is our son, William."

"I know you're sure he's our son, but Scully, what if...?"

Suddenly Mulder's cell phone rang, making them both become tense. With the noise of the cell phone, both of the infants were fussing again. Scully got up to tend to them while Mulder answered the phone.

It was one of the scientists from the lab. "Agent Mulder, you and Agent Scully need to get back here immediately. We found something peculiar in the baby's blood."

"What was it?" Mulder questioned. "Are the DNA results back?"

"You just need to get down here as soon as possible," the scientist said before ending the call.

"Mulder, what did they say?" Scully asked as she was preparing bottles for the fussy babies.

"They said they found something in the baby's blood and we need to get back there right away."

Scully looked worried as she held the bottles and began feeding both of the babies at once. "Scully, you're getting to be a pro at that," Mulder said with a grin.

"I'll feed them, but you have to change their diapers," she insisted.

"You would say that," he said as he made a face of disgust.

"Mulder, we were going to contact the VanDeKamps," Scully quietly reminded.

"We can do that today, too," Mulder replied as he walked over to the crib and smiled down at the infants who were scarfing down their bottles of formula.

After drinking the entire bottle of nourishment, the baby boy cooed at Mulder.. "Did you hear that, Scully? He said Da-Da."

"He said that because he wants YOU to change his diaper," Scully said as she handed Mulder a clean diaper and a package of baby wipes.

"I have to admit; I have never changed a diaper before," Mulder said as he looked at the diaper and wondered how he would accomplish such a task. "What if... well, what if he pees in my face?"

Scully laughed. "You'll learn quickly."

XooXXoo

After the babies had both been fed and changed, Mulder and Scully prepared to leave their motel room. "That was a lot of work," he said with a heavy sigh as he picked up the baby girl. Scully was carrying the little boy.

"Mulder, I am sorry you were in hiding and missed out on so much with William," Scully said with sadness in her eyes. "I would have loved to have shared those days with you and the joys of our son."

"I should have been there, Scully... helping you."

"You were trying to protect us... but I missed you so much. And then... I had to make that heart-wrenching decision... to give him up. I thought you'd never forgive me. I gave up our baby. I gave up our son."

"You had to. You had no other choice."

"You're right," she lamented. "There was no other choice."

She kissed the child in her arms upon his round little head as they left the motel room and headed outside to their rented vehicle. She didn't realize it, but the entire time she was humming that song, the one she had always sang to her baby son. Her heart turned over as the baby smiled at her, his blue eyes bright with contentment and love.

"Mulder, do you suppose he knows what we are saying? And _who_ we are?"

As they got settled into the car with the babies, Mulder answered. "I don't know, Scully, but when I look at him, I don't see any ordinary baby. He's... different."

"So was our son," she said as Mulder started the engine and she cradled both of the children in her arms.

XoooXooo

When they arrived at scientific headquarters, both babies had fallen fast asleep. Mulder carried the baby they called Jill and Scully was carrying Jack. "We need answers," Mulder said as he approached the scientists. "Exactly what was found in the baby's blood sample? And is the DNA test complete?"

"I think you better sit down for this," said one of the scientists. He held the medical report in his hand as Scully and Mulder stared at him expectantly.

"Just tell us what you know," Scully insisted.

"The baby in your arms," said the scientist to Scully. "He is your son. His DNA is an exact match to yours... and there is _more_."

"He's Mulder's son, too," Scully said.

The scientist shook his head. "The DNA- it's unusual and not like anything I've ever seen."

"What do you mean?" Mulder asked.

The scientist lowered his voice. "It... it isn't human."

"What?" Scully gasped.

"The child- he has DNA that is a complete match to you as his mother, but the rest of his DNA has some sort of anomaly."

"Mulder's his father," Scully said insistently. "He HAS to be."

"Scully, calm down. There has to be some sort of explanation for this," Mulder said soothingly.

"This child has DNA strands that are in sync with yours," the scientist explained to Mulder. "But there is **more**..."

"I don't understand," Scully said. "I am confused. What are you saying?"

"The baby has alien DNA. It would appear that he does not have two parents... but _three_."

"Three?!" Scully gasped. "That can't be possible."

She looked down at the child in her arms. He had opened his blue eyes and he was looking at her as if he was staring into her soul. All of the sudden, all of the mechanical devices at Scientific headquarters went haywire and the lights began flashing on and off. There was the distinct sound of thunder rumbling in the distance, although earlier, the sky hadn't contained a single cloud.

"William, are you doing that?" Scully asked, but deep down she knew. William had possessed powers since birth. He could move objects even when he was a tiny infant.

"It's time for us to contact the VanDeKamps," Mulder said. "And the parents of this little girl."

"What in the world will we tell them... that these two babies in diapers are their teenage kids?" Scully asked.

"I don't know. We'll figure it out on our way over there. Come on," Mulder urged as he took Scully's arm.

They were just about to depart from the building when a man walked in and said, "Not so fast. I need to talk to you. It's about the baby."

They were both surprised to see Skinner. "What are you doing in Roswell?" Mulder asked.

"Do you know who this child is?" Scully questioned as she looked down at the infant who was snuggled against her breast.

"I know **everything** ," said Skinner. "And I can't let you take that child anywhere. He isn't safe. You'll have to leave him here with me."

"I will never let him go again," said Scully. "He's _my_ son."

"We were just on our way to have a chat with Mr. and Mrs. VanDeKamp, his adoptive parents," stated Mulder. "After we're back, we'd be glad to..."

Skinner cut him off. "I wouldn't go out there if I were you."

"Why not, Sir?" asked Scully.

"The VanDeKamp's are dead. They perished in a fire late last night."

Scully and Mulder stared at each other in horror. Someone had harmed the VanDeKamp's; they were sure of it. "We can't let these babies out of our sight," Mulder said to Scully. "Whoever killed the VanDeKamp's might try to hurt William."

"I have direct orders from my superiors," Skinner said. "You'll hand over the babies to me now. We need to do further testing."


	5. Chapter 5

**_Written by AngelsInstead_**

"I just got my son back after years of being parted from him," Scully said to Skinner. "I don't care **what** your orders are- my son is staying with me."

"I second Scully on that," Mulder said as he had a bad feeling about Skinner's sudden arrival and his insistence that he had to take the babies for some sort of testing.

"Mulder, Scully, you're making a BIG mistake," Skinner said. "Those babies are in danger. I can protect them."

"We'll protect our son and the other baby ourselves," Mulder stated.

Skinner lowered his voice as he spoke urgently. "Listen, there is something I know about this child that you do not," he said as his eyes were on William. "I know how he was conceived. I know how he came to be. And I know that you're making a huge mistake if you..."

"Scully, let's go," Mulder said, but Skinner stepped forward, standing in their way.

"Let us by," Mulder said gruffly.

Skinner reached out, trying to wrench baby William from Scully's arms. " _Let go of him_!" Scully yelled as William began to cry.

Suddenly an object flew across the room and smashed into Skinner's face, bloodying his nose. "What was that?" Skinner said as the object landed on the ground. It happened to be a clipboard. It was now spotted with droplets of Skinner's blood.

" _Give me that baby!_ " Skinner demanded.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Mulder warned. "William has powers and he's not going willingly with you. He doesn't trust you or know you. You need to let us pass."

A loud crash of thunder sounded outside. Lightning struck just inches from the doorway where Skinner was standing as he blocked Scully and Mulder's path toward their car. "What's it gonna take for you to let us by? Do you need to be swept away by a tornado?" Scully cried out.

Skinner realized there was nothing he could do. He couldn't get his hands on the child which meant that he was a dead man once the Smoking Man learned he was unsuccessful. He allowed Mulder and Scully to leave the building, but he followed them outside to their rented vehicle.

"What are you going to do with those babies?" he asked.

"William is our son and if his adopted parents have been murdered, then we are going to take care of him. As for the little girl, we'll take care of her and protect her, too," Scully stated. "Now will you tell us what this is all about? Why did you want to take William from us?"

"Someone higher up is forcing me to do things..."

"What kind of things?" Mulder demanded.

"You don't want to know."

"You're too afraid to tell us. You're a coward," Mulder accused. "I can just bet who has been making you do his dirty work - my biological father - The Smoking Man, right?"

"Mulder, you don't know what he's done. It's because of him that William exists."

"Tell us everything you know," Scully insisted. "We deserve to know. William is our son."

"He's responsible for your abduction and taking your ova. It was him who worked with that corrupt fertility doctor to create Emily in a laboratory," Skinner explained to Scully. "But something went wrong and the resulting child became very sick."

"The resulting child was my daughter... and she **died** ," Scully uttered painfully. "I lost my little girl. How could he do something so heinous - playing God like that? His actions resulted in a little girl's illness and death."

"I'm sorry, Agent Scully, but that's not all he did. You see, he became fixated on you and when he discovered that you and Mulder were going through the process of IVF and trying to have a child together, he did something..." Skinner's words trailed off as though he couldn't bear to speak the frightening truth.

"What did the Smoking Man do to Scully?" Mulder demanded.

"He made sure that Scully was impregnated by Science. He was playing God as you said. He had a hand in the creation of your child William, but this time, the child would survive. Not only would he survive, but he would prove to have incredible powers. How do you suppose he got those unique powers?"

"Alien DNA," Scully and Mulder both said at once.

"Exactly. The Smoking Man had access to alien DNA and he used it to help in the creation of your child. He wants that child - his creation - and he will get him at any cost. He already killed the VanDeKamp's. Don't underestimate him. You could be next," Skinner warned.

"Why are you telling us all of this? You know he will kill you for helping us," Scully said as she cradled William close.

"Because I've always been on your side, despite what he made me do. I never wanted to do any of it, but he forced my hand. He coerced me, but I won't allow him to do it anymore. I'd rather be dead," Skinner said. "That would be far better than doing his dirty work. I know he'll come after me now, too, but at least I can go to my death knowing I helped the two of you."

"You should have told us everything from the very beginning," Mulder said dryly. "Maybe the three of us could have defeated him and Scully and I could have kept our son."

Skinner shook his head. "It all played out exactly the way it was supposed to."

"No, it didn't. Emily's dead and Mulder's demented biological father wants to take away our son. No one can tell me it was _supposed_ to be that way," Scully said. "I lost YEARS with William. Now I refuse to lose another second with him."

"Scully, let's go," Mulder said as he opened the car door for her. He knew the Smoking Man could arrive at any moment and steal William from their arms. They had go to somewhere - anywhere - to keep their child safe.

Mulder and Scully entered the car and quickly drove away, leaving Skinner standing in a cloud of dust. He stood in front of the building, holding his cell phone as he made one final call to the Smoking Man.

"Did you get William?" the Smoking Man questioned.

"No, I told them everything and I let them get away," Skinner stated.

"You're a fool. Now even more people have to die."

With those last words to Skinner, the Smoking Man ended the call. Tears swam in Skinner's eyes. For so long, he had betrayed the two agents who had trusted him. He had been a fool. He knew his death was imminent, so he decided to stay outside Scientific Headquarters and wait. As a tear rolled down his cheek, he accepted his fate.


	6. Chapter 6

_Written by AngelsInstead_

After disposing of Skinner, the Smoking Man and his goons split up in an attempt to intercept Mulder and Scully. "Bring the boy to me at any cost," The Smoking man said as he crushed out a cigarette upon the ground next to Skinner's dead body.

"What about Scully, the infant girl, and your son?" his right-hand man asked.

"If you can capture Scully alive, bring her to me. I'd like to create more hybrid children. I don't care what you do with the baby. The child is meaningless to me."

"And Mulder?"

"I want him to suffer. He should be put through the fires of hell."

His goons didn't want to disappoint him or they would have no choice but to endure his brutality. They all got into their separate cars so that they could search for the FBI agents and their rented vehicle. The car was the one identifying feature The Smoking Man hoped would aid them in their quest.

XooXXoo

Scully and Mulder were driving at a swift speed away from Roswell, NM. The baby girl was sleeping peacefully while William was wide awake, resting in his mother's embrace. "Mulder, we need to ditch this car ASAP. They'll be looking for it," Scully warned.

"You're right, Scully. We'll find a different set of wheels. Then we'll go into hiding. It time we sat down and had a long talk with our son."

Looking down at the infant in her arms, Scully smiled. Despite their precarious situation, her heart was flooded with happiness. She had her William back; her precious baby boy.

"I don't think he's gonna say much. All he can do is coo and babble," Scully said as she kissed the top of William's little round head.

As Mulder was searching for a vehicle he could hotwire, Scully was tending to the needs of William and Adelina Hayes, the baby girl who in all actuality was their son William's girlfriend. Less than an hour passed and Mulder was unable to find a car. He knew that at any minute, the Smoking man and his goons could find them. They had to go into hiding. An abandoned farmhouse in the middle of nowhere would have to do.

Mulder drove the car into a farm building. He and Scully got out with the babies. He closed the metal doors of the building to conceal the car. Scully was carrying William and the diaper bag full of baby supplies as Mulder gently picked up the sleeping baby girl. "Let's get these kids inside," Mulder said as a steady rain began to fall.

Lightning struck nearby as they made their way to the farmhouse and Mulder pushed open the front door. They looked around, discovering that the house was sparsely furnished. There was no electricity, but Mulder managed to find a candle upon the fireplace mantle. He sat the candle down on a table and struck a match. Soon the room was bathed in an eerie glow.

"What are we going to do, Mulder? How will we keep William and Adelina safe?" Scully asked as she gently lay her son down on a baby blanket she had placed upon the sofa. All of the furniture was covered in a thin layer of dust.

Mulder lay little Adelina next to William upon the couch. Both of the infants were sleeping. He took Scully's hand and lead her to the far corner of the room. "Scully, I don't think we need to worry about how we'll keep him safe," Mulder said. "He has the ability to protect himself... but you and I, we may not survive whatever the Smoking Man has planned for us."

"What are you saying, Mulder?"

"Our son is extraordinary and always has been. Who do you think started that storm that is raging outside? It's William's way of helping us get concealed, so that we could find some sort of shelter. The storm will slow the Smoking Man down. When and if he does find us, William has the power to keep himself and all of us safe. Have you ever read Frankenstein, Scully? William is the Smoking Man's creation. He's going to resent the fact that the man who is biologically his grandfather played God and used alien DNA to create him. He isn't like other teenagers. He has the power to do incredible things. He's our son, Scully, a part of you and me. He's not like the evil one who created him. I think in this case that the creation is going to be the downfall of it's creator. In fact, I would bet on it."

In the near darkness, Scully heard a sound. She turned toward the noise as her heart leapt in her chest. "Mom, Dad," came a teenage boy's voice. "I need to talk to you."

Coming into view was a young man with Mulder's dark hair and Scully's bright blue eyes. "William?"

Scully looked at her son. He was no longer a baby. He now stood almost as tall as his father.

"We meet at last," Mulder said. "We have waited years for this moment."

"And what a reunion it has been," said William. "Even with my infant ears, I heard everything. I know now why you did what you did- why you gave me up. You did it to protect me."

"I am so sorry, William," Scully said sadly.

"Don't be sorry. Your choice saved my life. I was defenseless then. I did not have the powers that I do now," said William.

"We want you to know we love you... and everyday without you was heartbreaking. We wanted to be your parents. We wanted to keep you and be a family," Mulder said.

"My adopted parents are dead; killed by the very man who infused my cells with alien DNA before my birth. I heard everything. Because of him, my sister is also dead. Her name was Emily."

At the mention of Emily and her tragic death, Scully began to cry. Tears slowly coursed down her face. "Don't cry, Mom," William said as he hugged her.

"William, what are we going to do? Where are we going to go from here?" Scully asked as she was fearful about their future.

"We'll figure that out," said William. "But for now, I'd like to find some clothes."

Scully and Mulder then realized that William was wearing nothing more than a baby blanket that covered his lower regions. "I have another set of clothes out in the car," Mulder said. "I'll be right back."

"You better grab Mom's suitcase, too,' said William as he was eager to return Adelina to her original state. He had left her there, lying on the sofa when he had gone to talk to his parents.

"William, tell me about your girlfriend. How long have the two of you been dating?" Scully asked as they waited for Mulder to retrieve the luggage from the trunk of their rented car.

"We've dated for two years," he answered. "She's the only one who accepted me. I've always been different. I'm not like the other kids at my school."

"She sounds like a remarkable young lady. I can't wait to meet her - I mean when she's back to her original self."

Mulder came back inside, soaked by the rain. Both he and William had to change their clothes. Scully found something suitable for Adelina to wear and lay the clothing items down beside the infant girl.

When Mulder and William emerged from a nearby bedroom, Scully asked, "Are you ready to change Adelina back into a teenager?"

"Sure I am, but you'll have to turn your backs," William said. "When she transforms, she'll be naked and no doubt disoriented."

As Scully and Mulder turned away, Mulder said quietly, "Our son has no qualms about seeing his girlfriend in the nude."

Scully made a face as she reminded, "Remember, Mulder, the place where we found them is where all the teenagers go to smoke pot and have sex..."

"Dear God, our son has been having sex," Mulder said a bit too loudly.

"Shhhh," Scully warned. "He'll hear you..."


	7. Chapter 7

_This update was inspired by the song E.T. by Katy Perry. Thank you, Melissa, for the music suggestion._

 _Written by AngelsInstead.  
_

Adelina Hayes was coming into awareness. It felt as though she were floating on a cloud. Her whole body was glowing as she began to transform.

"Adelina, it's me, Jaxon," William said as he saw she was gradually becoming her teenage self and no longer an infant.

"Jaxon..." she breathed. "What just happened? What did you do to me?"

Mulder and Scully could hear William talking to his girlfriend although were looking away in the opposite direction. Adelina sounded disoriented and a bit agitated as she spoke to William.

"One minute we were having sex and then all the sudden..." Adelina spoke. "You DID something to me."

"Adelina, I had to," William said as he softly caressed her cheek. "Please don't be angry with me."

He handed her the clothes his mother had laid out on the sofa. Her hands were trembling so much that he had to help her get dressed.

"Where are we?" she asked. "What's this place... and who- who are those people?"

Adelina felt like she had lost a large block of time. Nothing had ever been normal or average after she had started dating Jaxon VanDeKamp. He wasn't like the other boys at her school. It seemed as though he were from another place and time. No one wanted to be his friend, so he was pretty much like an outcast. Only Adelina seemed to understand and accept him.

"We're safe, Adelina. We're just a few miles outside of Roswell," William stated as he helped her slip a t-shirt over her head. Thankfully, his girlfriend was no longer naked. It was safe for his parents to turn around.

"I have someone I want you to meet," William said to Adelina. "Mom and Dad, you can turn around now."

Mulder and Scully turned around slowly and got their first look at their son's teenage girlfriend. She was strikingly beautiful. Her skin was a golden bronze and her hair was dark and glossy. Adelina Hayes was 3/4 Native American.

"Hi," she said softly as she was seated on the couch.

"Hello," said Scully as she gave the girl a smile.

"Adelina, I would like you to meet my birth parents, Dana Scully and Fox Mulder. They are special agents with the FBI."

"It's so nice to meet you," Adelina said.

"It's great to meet you, too," Mulder responded.

The poor girl was still unsettled as she looked at her boyfriend. "Jaxon, please... explain to me what's going on here. Why is my head filled with fog... and how- **how** did we get here?"

"First of all, Addie, I don't want to go by Jaxon anymore. My birth name is William," he explained gently as he sat down next to her and took her hand. "You know I am different... and that I have powers. Well, I know why now."

"Why?" she asked, almost afraid of his answer.

"I have alien DNA," he replied. "That's why I'm not like the others."

"Alien DNA?" she repeated. She was stunned. Her boyfriend was claiming to be an Extraterrestrial!

"Yes, it's true," William stated. "That's why I can shapeshift and all those other things you've seen me do."

"Are you aliens, too?" Adelina asked Scully and Mulder.

"No, we're not," Mulder answered. "But Scully was abducted by aliens... and they put an implant in her neck. When it was removed by a doctor, she got cancer. Not long after, she got pregnant with our son."

Adelina looked even more confused. "How did you end up with alien DNA?" she asked William.

"My biological grandfather infused alien DNA into my cells before my birth. We are not sure how or why," William explained. "He's a very bad man and he's after us. He could arrive here at any time."

Adelina squeezed William's hand fearfully. "Will he harm us?" she asked.

"I won't let him harm anyone I love," William promised as he hugged her. "You're safe."

Scully and Mulder watched as the teens embraced. William gently raised Adelina's face so that he could kiss her. All of the sudden, the electricity flickered on and off in the house, although it hadn't been hooked up for many months. After the heated and explosive kiss, Adelina appeared to be glowing. Somehow, with just that single kiss, she looked completely relaxed and at ease with the situation.

"I believe you, Jaxon- I mean, William. We're going to be alright. Do you think it'd be okay if we told your parents the news?" Adelina asked.

"What news?" Scully asked in surprise.

"Mom, Dad, Adelina and I are having a baby," William said as Mulder and Scully looked on in shock.

"I told you they were having sex," Mulder said under his breath to Scully.

It was difficult, but Scully managed to get her bearings. "William, you and Adelina are awfully young to be having a baby. You're both just fifteen years old."

"I know, Mom, but sometimes, things happen."

"It was just yesterday that the two of you were babies," Mulder said.

"You're right, but we aren't infants anymore. I am going to protect us all from The Smoking Man," William vowed.

"Who's the Smoking Man?" asked Adelina.

"My evil grandfather," Wiliam replied.

"Scully, can I talk to you alone for a second?" Mulder asked.

"Yes, please excuse us," Scully said before Mulder took her arm and lead her away. Once they had reached another room, Mulder expressed his concerns.

"I am having a hard time with this. Are we _ready_ to be grandparents?"

"We thought we'd never get our son back... although we always hoped. I guess it comes with an unexpected surprise."

"But the baby - it's bound to have William's unique powers. There's no where on the planet we can go. How will we keep our loved ones safe?"

As Scully and Mulder were talking, so were Adelina and William. "Do you think your parents like me?" she asked. "And where are your adopted parents, the VanDeKamps?"

"I am afraid the Smoking Man killed them," William said sadly. "And of course my mom and dad like you. They're going to _love_ you... just as much as I do."

"I am sooo sorry. I can't believe your adopted parents are dead, Jaxon- I mean, William," she replied. "Your parents do seem a little bit uneasy... about the baby."

"Everything's fine," Scully said as she and Mulder approached the couch. "Mulder and I just want to keep you, William, and the baby safe."

"How far along are you now?" Mulder asked his son's girlfriend.

"Only a couple of months," said Adelina. "I can't believe my unborn child is part alien. It all seems so incredible and unreal."

"It's late. We should all get some rest," Mulder said as the lightning crashed outside. "In the morning, the Smoking Man is sure to find us here at this old farmhouse."

"We'll take the bedroom," William said to his dad. "And you and mom can take the fold-out couch."

Mulder looked like he about to protest to the arrangement, but Adelina was already pregnant with his son's child, so what could he say? "Alright," he agreed a bit reluctantly. "Come on, Scully, let's go to bed."

"Good night," Scully said to Adelina and William as she gave them affectionate hugs. "If you need anything, just let us know."

"We'll be fine, Mom. Good night," William stated as he took Adelina's hand and lead her into the bedroom.

Mulder took the cushions off the couch and pulled out the fold-out bed. He and Scully lay down on the lumpy mattress. Mulder was exhausted as Scully snuggled up to him in the darkness. "Mulder, do you think they're having sex?" she asked him teasingly with a soft giggle.

"Don't even start, Scully. I can't believe it. Someone's gonna call me Grandpa."

"Okay, Gramps. That means I'll be a Grandma."

"You're the hottest Grandma I ever laid eyes on, Scully," he said as he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a squeeze.

Scully laughed as she lay her head upon his chest, over his beating heart. She let out a little sigh as she relaxed in his arms. "Good night," she whispered.

"Sweet dreams," he murmured before he too fell asleep.

XooXoo

Hours passed and the sun was starting to rise. William awoke as bright sunlight shone through the window. His senses were finely intune to danger of any sort. He knew that The Smoking Man wasn't far away. He was coming!

Adelina sat up as the blanket fell away from her loveliness. She was breathtaking as William gazed at her with loving eyes. "Jaxon, what's wrong?" she asked as she forgot to call him by his birth name. He preferred to be called William now.

"He's coming," William said as he hurried to get dressed. "I have to protect you... and my parents.'

"What will you do?" Adelina asked with fear in her eyes.

"I have to kill the Smoking Man, the one who created me," he replied. "It's our only salvation."


	8. Chapter 8

_Written by AngelsInstead_

Scully awakened on the lumpy pull-out bed. Every muscle in her body ached and she was **incredibly** hungry. Her stomach growling was what awakened Mulder. "When is the last time we had anything to eat?" she asked Mulder as he stirred in the bed beside her.

Mulder shrugged. He couldn't even remember his last meal. "I think it was on the plane on our way to Roswell," he stated.

"Are there any farm animals outside? Maybe a chicken who could lay a few eggs?"

"I doubt it, Scully. I don't think anyone has lived here in almost a decade."

"I am so hungry I could eat a cow... or at least a greasy cheeseburger."

They were discussing their lack of nourishment when their son and his girlfriend emerged from the bedroom. "Dad, the Smoking Man is coming," William stated. "He and his goons should be arriving here in less than 15 minutes."

"Then we'll have to go out there and be ready to take him out," Mulder said as he crawled out of bed.

"No, Dad. I have to do it. You and Mom have to stay inside and protect Adelina. If anything happens to her..."

"William, your dad and I can't just let you go out there and walk into danger-." Scully tried to argue.

"You don't understand, Mom. I am not in danger, but the Smoking Man is. I have to eliminate him... and I know exactly how to do it. After I am through with him, he won't be bothering us anymore... then all of us can go on with our lives," William said.

"Son, it isn't safe-." Mulder said, but William once again insisted that he and Scully had to stay inside and protect Adelina.

"I'll be fine, Dad. The alien DNA the Smoking Man gave me granted me incredible powers. I know how to use them now... and I won't let anyone I care about be hurt. My evil grandfather thinks he can control me and make me into some sort of super soldier so he can rule the world. That's not gonna happen. I want nothing to do with him. I just want happiness with Adelina and our little baby. And I want you and Mom to be happy, too. You both deserve it so much. You lost my sister, but you aren't going to lose me. I swear it."

At the mention of Emily and her tragic death, Scully felt tears pricking at her eyes. "William, I have spent 14 years away from you and I LOVE you. If anything happens to you..." Scully said as he voice broke.

Scully and Adelina were hugging William as they were both afraid. Scully knew the great evil the Smoking Man could do. He cared about nothing but his own agenda. Her greatest fear was that her son would be killed or captured.

"I'll be okay, Mom. Just promise me you'll look out for Adelina. _Promise_ ," William insisted.

Looking at Mulder, Scully knew that she had no other choice but to let William try to diffuse the Smoking Man. If he wasn't stopped once and for all, they'd all be running and hiding all of their lives.

"Okay, William, I trust you to do this... but **be careful**. Your dad and I will take care of Adelina and keep her safe. I promise," Scully said.

"Thanks. I love you, Mom," William said as he gave Scully a hug.

Scully choked on a sob as she had always longed to hear those words from William's lips. It was her dream come true. William then hugged Adelina and kissed her tenderly. "I will come back to you," he vowed.

Before walking out the door, William spoke to Mulder. "You're the dad I've always dreamed of... and I am so glad I am your son," he said.

"Stay safe," Mulder said as it was difficult watching William go. Huddled together inside the farmhouse, Scully, Mulder and Adelina were praying quietly for William's safe return. Would he defeat the Smoking Man? All of their lives were hanging in the balance.

In an attempt to lighten the mood, Scully spoke to Adelina. "Have you and William thought of any names for the baby yet?"

"If it's a girl, we are planning on naming her Emily," Adelina said with a sweet smile.

"That... that would be so precious," Scully said as she struggled to control her emotions.

Suddenly the sky right outside grew incredibly dark, A wicked storm appeared to have descended upon the farmhouse. Mulder wrapped a blanket around Adelina as she was trembling. A loud clap of thunder sounded outside, startling them all.

In that same moment, several cars had arrived in the gravel driveway of the old farmhouse. The Smoking Man was enjoying what would be his last cigarette. A tornado was brewing in the distance as William concentrated on controlling the weather. All the while, he stood on the dilapidated front porch.

The Smoking Man stepped out of his vehicle as he approached William. "Hello William," he said. "I am your father."

"I had a father, but you _killed_ him," William said with disgust. "Fox Mulder is your son and **HE** is my father."

"I know we can straighten all of this out," said the Smoking Man. "But you'll have to come with me."

"I don't think so," William said angrily. "I know how you created me. I know about the alien DNA. I know **ALL** of it. You killed my adopted parents and because of you, my sister Emily died at only three years old."

"That was unfortunate, but you are MY creation. You belong by my side. Together, we can rule the world."

"I have better things to do than rule the world. I have a family. I don't need you. Nobody needs you. You are scum."

"William, don't force me to blow up that farmhouse and kill everyone inside - Scully, Mulder and your little girlfriend. I'll let them all go if you just come with me."

Another clap of thunder sounded as a heavy rain began to fall, drenching the Smoking Man's lit cigarette. He looked annoyed as he tossed it upon the ground.

"I don't trust a word you say. It's time that you and _all_ your little goons died."

With a simple wave of his hand, the twister moved closer, destroying everything in it's path. There was a brief moment of horror as the Smoking Man saw what his fate would be. He was lifted into the air by the tornado along with his car and the vehicles containing his numerous goons.

"I am sending you right back to hell where you belong!" William exclaimed as the twister demolished everything in it's path, then it turned in the other direction and dissipated, not doing any damage whatsoever to the farmhouse. It was in that moment that William realized he was totally free.

Mulder saw the whole thing unfold through the window. His evil father was dead, but even so, there would be others who would want to harness William's great power. He thought of the Scientific lab nearby in Roswell, knowing that others would come after them.

William came into the farmhouse and said, "It's alright. He's gone. He won't hurt anyone ever again."

"You're right, Son. We're free of the Smoking Man, but there are others like him. They'll come after you," Mulder warned.

"Then they'll never find me," said William as he shape-shifted. He suddenly had blond hair and green eyes. He was strikingly handsome. Adelina didn't seem unsettled as she had seen William shape-shift many times, but all of this was new for Scully and Mulder.

"My new name is Jack," William said.

With a wave of his hand, Adelina, Scully and Mulder also changed. Scully too had blond hair and green eyes, just like her son. Mulder now had brown eyes and strawberry-blond hair. Adelina was no longer Native American. With her curly bright red hair and bright blue eyes, she looked like she might be partially Irish.

"Wow, Scully, you still look hot," Mulder said with a smirk.

Scully actually blushed at Mulder's smouldering look as he was checking her out. She felt suddenly 20 years younger.

"We all have to take on new names. What's your name gonna be, Adelina?" asked William.

"Since you're Jack; I'll be Jill," she stated.

Mulder and Scully laughed as that is what they had nicknamed the two when they were babies. "How about you, Dad? What is your new name?" William asked.

"What'ya think, Scully? Got any ideas?" Mulder asked.

"I think you should be Maxwell," said Scully. "And I will call myself Celeste."

"Great. We all have aliases and new identities. No one will be able to find us," William said.

"Let's all go to Canada and start new lives," Mulder said as he looked at Scully. "It's time we retired from the X-files anyway."

"I agree. We'll settled down and enjoy our little family," Scully said. "Grandbaby and all."

"Okay, Grandma," said Mulder as he gave Scully a little pinch on her backside.

"Behave yourself, Maxwell," she warned as she gave him a playful slap.

"I don't know about you all, but I am starving. Let's get the hell out of this rickety old farmhouse," Mulder said.

"There's a little cafe a short distance down the road. They make excellent cheeseburgers," Adelina said.

"What was that you said about wanting to eat a cow earlier, Celeste?" Mulder asked teasingly.

"We'll have our cheeseburgers, then we'll head off to Canada," said William.

As they were leaving and headed outside to the car, William said, "Wait! There's one more thing I have to do."

"What's that?" asked Scully.

"Those teens I turned into elderly people; I have to change them back."

"Sure, just wave your hand and make them turn back into teens again," Mulder suggested.

"Can you just wave your hand and make a cheeseburger appear?" asked Scully hopefully.

"Mom, Dad, it doesn't work like that. I have to..."

Suddenly William stopped talking as he was concentrating with all of his power. "What's he doing?" Scully asked Adelina.

The electricity flickered in the farmhouse again as every light bulb suddenly shattered. William had just harnessed all of his energy to change Brittney, Teagon, Xander, AJ and Erica back into teens. "They have returned to their usual selves," William announced. "Now we better go."

"What about my cheeseburger?" Scully wondered as they walked outside.

"We'll arrive at the cafe soon," William promised. "Then you can have all the cheeseburgers you want."

"Thanks, Jack. You really are a wonderful son," said Scully as she hugged her only living child. For years she had longed to have William back in her life, and now he had been returned to her, along with a couple of extra blessings - Adelina AKA Jill and the unborn baby.

Now they had the rest of their lives ahead of them and so much joy to discover.

 **THE END**


End file.
